meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/As You Miss
Lola walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Hunger and Taker then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors, the lamp flies out when they drive off. Nuthead, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Hunger and Taker turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Berty, a genie, emerge from the lamp. Berty tells Nuthead he'll grant him one wish. Nuthead thinks for a second and tells Berty he wants a nut. Berty nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large nut falls out of the sky and lands on Nuthead's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Nuthead tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Hunger and Taker begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. (K, and Hunger and Taker really can't stop, Hunger and Taker always wants this... Taker at least...) Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Ozzy in the head. (:( still no blood? Lol or no blood...) He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Berty comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Ozzy wishes for a giant disco ball. Berty grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Ozzy. Though Ozzy likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Ozzy's body as it rolls down the road. Hunger and Taker continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Chick rides in a toy fire engine. (Rlly, if he rides, he should steer it) His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Cook runs over as Chick starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Ozzy's blood. Cook wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Berty to pop out. Cook, wanting his son to be happy, wishes for Chick's fire engine to be fixed. Berty snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Cook's wish, sets Chick on fire. Chick runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Cook is relieved, but Chick is then run over by Hunger and Taker's van and the disco ball. (Heh, his reason? Hunger and Taker is doing grins and sees that they killed Chick so purpose?) Cook tosses the lamp away and runs to his son's remains. As Hunger and Taker continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Nuthead choke to death on his giant nut, which he tried to eat in one bite. Schooly is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Berty appears and Schooly immediately wishes for a rocketship. Berty grants his wish but before Schooly can enjoy his present, Hunger and Taker drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Schoolys' arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Schooly. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Maker sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Maker rides by Cook, crying over his son's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Maker, it pops his balloons before popping Maker himself. Further ahead on the road, Hunger and Taker are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Berty comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the duo in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Berty once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Berty grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the duo are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. Hunger and Taker end up falling into Lola's lamp store. Hunger is electrocuted by a lamp while Taker is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Lola. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Lola in the chest. She is finally killed when Berty's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Berty pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp. Berty rubs the lamp and Sanna, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Berty thinks about making his own wish. Moral: "Be careful what you wish for!" Category:Blog posts